Just One Night
by daemon20052
Summary: A ficlet on someones thoughts, what if there could be just one night? No strings attached?


Just one night, one perfect night. That's all she wanted but she knew she couldn't have. She watched as he caused the rest to laugh, ruffling his hair and smiling in that typical lazy charming way. A few girls swooned by the lake sending evil glares at the girl that clung to his arm. Her auburn hair curling perfectly at her shoulders, her captivating green eyes seemed to smirk, as she knew every female wanted to be in her place. Faith tugged at her own black hair, pulling it out of her eyes and placing it in a ponytail. She played with the blades of grass under her hand, occasionally snapping a few. The sun was fully on her body, and she had pulled her black shirt up in an attempt to tan her stomach. She was detached from the rest dwelling in her own thoughts, the others knew better than to disturb her when she was in one of her moods. She bit her lip, gnawing at it subconsciously until she drew blood. He was now showing off with the typical snitch, ever since he had switched positions from chaser to seeker; he was never seen without the damn thing. Faith cursed herself as she let a soft sigh escape her lips, shuddering as the other girls also emitted a similar noise.  
  
She got up swiftly, deciding it better not to torment herself. She tried to keep her gaze lowered as she walked past the group, however she felt his gaze turn upon her. She looked up just to see his eyes; the draw was irresistible. He waved at her and beckoned her over, obviously he had not realised that she was pensive. She could see Sirius groan at the stupidity of his best friend as she turned her course towards them. James smiled in greeting and Lily also gave a sickly sweet smile. She knew she was his only, his Lily flower. His perfection personified, so she felt confident when he spoke to other girls. He'd never fall for them if she was alive. Faith replied with an equally fake smile and sat down next to Sirius who had Kira on his lap, his hands were massaging her shoulders and he would occasionally give small kisses to the back of her head or neck. Wisely Sirius and Kira said nothing to her, or they would have been answered with an animalistic growl and a snide comment. Faith began to chew at her lip again as she started to fantasise once more. She could almost feel his lips against her skin, his hands against her thighs and his hair in-between her fingers. She breathed in deeply as she felt the heat rush round her body, the distinctive symptom of desire. She scowled inwardly as James kissed Lily on the lips; years of practice had perfected her talent at disguising what she felt. Relief flooded through her as the lunch break was finally over, she could be distracted by lessons, if she bothered to listen. It was better than dreaming of someone she couldn't have. Better then following a wishful fantasy.  
  
The dusty smell of books floated around her, it was theoretically far too late to be able to be in the library. Though she had sneaked in using a camouflage spell. She hadn't been able to sleep, and thought she might as well cram in a few essays for the morning. Her heart started racing as she heard footsteps, surely Filch wouldn't make checks of the library this late? It was well past two in the morning. She gasped as James walked into the same section having just taken off his invisibility cloak. He looked at her equally shocked, before noting the book open on her lap and her ink stained fingers. He ran a hand through his unruly black hair, "Too stressed too sleep." He said replying to the raising of Faiths eyebrows. Faith nodded unsure of what to say as she remembered the Quidditch game that would take place tomorrow. "Too tired to sleep. Adrenaline refuses to let me sleep." She said, though her weariness had started to subside by the appearance of the lithe body. Just one night.she thought to herself as he lay down using his cloak as a pillow. "You should unwind." She found herself saying, was she going mad? She shouldn't be doing this. She thought as she crawled over to him wishing she wasn't wearing her pyjamas, but something sexier than flannel trousers and a string top. She straddled his hips with her legs, biting her lip and running her hands over his muscled torso. "Faith what are you --" but his question caught in his throat as her fingers touched bare skin and they teased his cock through the thin material of his boxers. He had also come down in only his pyjamas. She heard him swallow and was rewarded with his erection pressing against her hand. "I don't think we should." He said, his voice croaking slightly, though he made no move to push her off him. Faith began to pull down the boxers slowly releasing him from the confining cloth, and he moaned arching his hips. "Do you want me to stop?" Faith asked, James looked at her shocked. "You must be kidding. With you doing that--" He said the last word turning into a low moan, that sounded uncannily wolf-like. "It's just one night." She whispered placing her hands round her hips, and in one smooth motion her clothing vanished, leaving only the tight black string top, which James seemed to be freely ogling. "Just relax and let yourself unwind." She murmured relishing in the power she had over him as she controlled his emotions. Suddenly he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. Faith gasped as she felt him inside of her, and the pleasure run through every nerve in her body, sparking the desire. He angled her hips slightly so that, oh, none of the boys she'd been with had ever been able to do that. He moaned her name and she was wordless with James inside her, holding her, wanting her so fiercely she could feel it in the pulse and rhythm of desperate, fierce longing and desire. It was overwhelming. The skill with which the way he touched her, the way he'd pause as she threw her head back and let him push her over the edge. She was so lost in the sensation that she didn't even realise that the harsh breathing and muffled cries were from his own orgasm.  
  
Later the rest of the group would wonder why James and Faith were on such good terms, why Faith had come up so late that night to have a shower and why when Faith drifted off into a daydream she wouldn't tell them anymore what she was thinking, as the feeling of James' hands on her hips, her breasts, her thighs and his lips on her skin occupied her mind.  
  
Gryffindor won the match the next day, James had caught the snitch after only five minutes into the game, and Lily for the first time had gotten worried as he hugged Faith first as soon as he had landed.  
  
The End 


End file.
